The Maiden's Guard
by MadHatter66
Summary: Naruto Shaman King crossover. Just read
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or Shaman King

Naruto's POV

Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves my home and my prison. I've lived in this place for 13 years, with only myself and another. My other is a spirit, and no I'm not kidding, an angle none the less. Right now I'm guessing that some of you think I'm crazy, maybe I am, but it's true. Maybe if I tell you a bit more you'll understand. I'm something called a Shaman, a person who can see, speak, and fight with ghosts and spirits. Most Shamans have what are called Guardian Ghost, spiritual allies that work along with shamans. My spirit is an angle named Kanna, an angle of the Powers, a warrior angle. Thou she may not seem dangerous; she's very deadly by herself and monstrous while fighting with me.

I meet her when I was only 6, alone and scared of my "prison". She was surprised when she noticed that I could see her, and started to talk to me.

--Flashback-7 years--

_We were on the streets of Konoha. I was sitting in front of an alleyway, being thrown out of the orphanage again and without a place to go. I was a very small child back then, wore cloths that were too big for me that hadn't been washed in weeks, and looked half starved, mostly because I was. When I saw her she was in a pure white gown, her long black hair going down to her back and a face of true beauty. Her dark brown eyes gave off a calming and gentle energy. She was surrounded by light, hovering off the ground and passing by people who didn't seem to notice her. _

"_Beautiful…." I said, almost whispered and her head turned to me. She hovered toward me, looking at me the entire time. She stops in front of me, never taking her eyes of me, and she steps onto the ground, still bathed in light._

"_You can see me, can't you?" she asks me in the most gentle voice I ever heard as she kneels down to get a better look. I could only nod back then, too stunned to say anything. She brings her hand up and I closed my eyes, thinking I was going to be hit like the others did. Instead of getting hit, I felt something touch the top of my head and I felt pure calm flow through my body. I opened my eyes and see her smiling at me, a look of innocence on her face._

"_My names Kanna, what's yours?" she asks and I was able to get myself to answer finally._

"_N-Naruto…."_

--Flashback end--

From that one day, I gained a life, an actual life! With her guidance I was able to become a shaman and a ninja. But I won't be a ninja for long; if the time comes for "her" return then I must leave. It was why I was trained, to protect the Maiden. Most people would say I was being used, but I choose to become 

this. I choose to become her protector, her guardian, her soul mate. But enough of all that today I get put onto my Genin Team and I don't want to be late.

--Scene change-Academy--Normal POV

Naruto sat in the far back of the classroom, his chairs back to the wall and he had his eyes closed. He still wore his orange jumpsuit, but had the front open and had a necklace around his neck. It was a small gold crucifix, a cross, on a gold chain, the gold rusted slightly and the cross was chipped slightly in some places. Naruto was had the cross in between his fingers, playing with it while talking to someone.

"After three years of practice, I finally did that clone jutsu" he said and someone appeared next to him, Kanna. She didn't change a bit sense that day they meet and Naruto hoped she never did.

"I still don't understand why they want you to learn something like that" she says, thinking about the tactical uselessness of the Jutsu.

"I know, anyone who's above an Academy student could tell the clones were fake" Naruto says leaning back a little.

"That or you use them for a trap" she adds and Naruto smiles at her.

"Good point……crap" he says the last part as he hears his name get called along with Sasuke's and Sakura's.

"I feel sorry for you, you're teammates are literally living versions of sin" she says as she looks at them.

"Ya, Sasuke's is Pride and Sakura's is ether Lust, Greed, or Envy" he says as he stares at them.

"I say all three work" she says and Naruto laughs slightly, but stops suddenly at the feeling of a pulse. He lets go of the cross and sits up straight.

"You feel that?" he asks Kanna and she nods.

"Yes, the Maiden is awake" she says and Naruto jumps out of his seat and down to the teachers desk, getting odd looks from everyone else.

"Iruka-sensei, I need to leave now" Naruto says to the man.

"I'm sorry Naruto but you need to wait for you're sense to get you" he says as he picks up some papers.

"No, I need to go now!' he says again, feeling the pulse again.

"Naruto no, you can't leave!" Iruka says his voice firm.

"_Crap, the Maiden is awakening and I can't leave!" _ Naruto thinks to himself but stops as he feels Kanna's hand on his shoulder.

"You must do it" she says and Naruto gets the message.

"Iruka-sensei, let me go!" he says one last time, hoping he lets him go.

"Naruto, as a higher ranking ninja I forbid you to leave until you're sensei comes and gets you!" he yells and Naruto reaches behind his head. He unties his headband and sets it on the desk.

"Then I have to quit" he says as he grabs a chair near the desk and throws it at the window. The glass shatters and Naruto makes a dash over toward the window.

"_KANNA!" _ he yells inside his head and Kanna nods. Her entire body turns into a small silver orb with her eyes and mouth on it. Naruto grabs it and holds out his cross.

"_OVER SOUL!" _he yells as he pushes her into the cross. Before it takes full effect, he throws off his jacket and jumps out the window. The entire class was in shock when they saw him jump out the window, especially sense they were on the third floor. Iruka had already ran to the window, thinking that Naruto had hurt himself from the jump but was surprised at what he, and everyone else, saw. They saw Naruto flying, with big white wings sticking out of his back that had a silver aura around them. He looked back at them one last time before he flew away out of sight.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto or Shaman King

"Run that by me again" Naruto says to the man in the white clothing. Naruto had just arrived at the site, deciding to walk and preserve Furyoku, where the Maiden was supposed to be, but he didn't know she would bring followers. What real got him was that when he landed, he saw this man, the man in white, creating a giant angle OS and killing a group of people. Naruto, clearly not liking it, proceeds to yells at him until the Maiden speaks from behind the others in white.

--Flashback--

"_What are you crazy; you just can't kill all those people!" Naruto yells at the man with blond hair and glasses._

"_They attacked us, we were defending ourselves" he says and Naruto just glares at him._

"_Doesn't mean you need to kill them!" he yells and the man's eye brow twitches. He reaches for his gun and Naruto notices. Naruto brings his hand to the pouch on his side and slides his hand into it. In a flash they both draw there weapons. The man holds his gun at Naruto's forehead, his finger on the trigger, and Naruto had something odd in hand. It was a broken broad sword with a silver hilt and black handle. There was only an inch or two of blade on the sword, so it confused the man and everyone else._

"_You're going to fight me with a broken sword?" he asks_

"_No, I'm going to fight you're OS with mine" He says as Kanna appears behind him. The man's eyes widen slightly._

"_I didn't think you would come so soon, Guardian-san" says a voice from behind the man and the group. The group moves to the sides and the man pulls his gun back as does Naruto with his sword. Naruto walks past the man and the others. Behind them was an iron maiden, a torture device used in the middle ages. He walks up to it and kneels in front of it._

"_Maiden-sama, I am here to fulfill my duties" he says as he looks at the ground. The others look at him and the Maiden, waiting for a response. In a creaking noise, the face of the maiden opens and the Iron Maiden's face is seen. She looks around 13 with red eyes and pale hair. _

"_You may stand Guardian" she says sand Naruto rises, still looking at the ground._

"_What is you're name?" she asks._

"_Naruto" he says, still looking at the ground._

"_Look at Maiden-sama when you speak" says the man from before but he still looks down. The man, getting irritated, walks up to Naruto and puts the gun to the back of his head._

"_Marco!" the Maiden yells and Naruto looks at her, hearing her yell._

"_You will not threaten my guardian and husband" she says, her voice strict and angry, and Marco freezes._

"_Hu-husband!" Marco says in shock as he drops his gun. The rest of the group's jaws were on the floor. Naruto just looked embarrassed. _

"_But Maiden-same, this is nothing but common filth; you shouldn't even be near someone like this!" Marco yells, enraged now. Before the Maiden could reply, Marco got sent flying into a tree by…….Kanna? Yes Kanna, the gentlest looking spirit seen, just punched Marco and into a tree. _

"_No-one and I mean no-one calls Naruto, filth!" she yells as she cracks her knuckles, her eyes now held a fire of anger and power in them. _

"_That's why you don't get her angry, she's nice until you say the wrong thing and "Blam!", you're down for the count" Naruto says as he looks at the now unconscious Marco._

"_Only when they say something about my Naruto" she says, the fire going down slightly._

"_She's also possessive for some odd reason" He says, the Maiden looked jealous when Kanna said "My"._

"_Now can someone tell me why Marco just killed them when he didn't need to?" he asks the group but the Maiden answers._

"_Because that's how our group works" she says in an oddly cheery tone._

"_And this group is?" he asks._

"_The X-laws…." Says Marco as he regains consciousness. He begins to tell him everything about the group._

_--Flashback end--_

"So you killed them because you wanted to make the world more peaceful?" he asks and Marco nods, happy that he got it. Naruto, right now, was thinking they were all insane and to get the hell out of there.

"So will you join us then?" the Maiden asks and Naruto panics.

"Hold on a second, we need to talk" He says as he grabs Kanna, somehow, and drags her into the forest, away from there ears.

"Ok….What the Hell was that?!"He asks her and she shakes her head.

"Don't ask me that was all new" she says and the vain in Naruto's forehead pulses.

"So you're saying that you trained me to be the protector and husband of a crazy girl and her followers, and you didn't know?" he asks and she nods.

"I was just doing what I was told, "find a pure person and train them", I didn't know that they would be so ruthless and crazed" she says shrugging her shoulders.

"So what do I do now?" he asks

"You do what you were taught to do…" She says but gets cut off.

"But I don't want to kill people for there idea justice" he says as he remembers what Marco did to those people. Even if they did attack them, they didn't deserve to die.

"Then don't" she says and Naruto looks confused.

"Just say that you can only kill those who haft to be killed" she says and Naruto nods, liking the idea.

"Ya, will only kill when necessary, I like that more than just killing" he says

"Good, now let's go to them before they get suspicious" she says and Naruto leaves the forest and meeting back with them.

"So have you decided?" Marco asks, his voice in a dead serious tone, as the other X-laws stare at Naruto.

"Yes, and I except the offer" he says and the others relax a little, expecting something.

"But I won't be able to kill for Justice…." He says and the sound of clicks came from behind him. He turns and sees all the X-laws pointing there guns at him.

"Then we can't let you join" Marco says and Naruto reacts. Kanna's body starts to condense and she turns into her smaller ball form in Naruto's hand.

"Don't make me do this" Naruto says, hoping they would listen, and Marco just smirks at him.

"You should have joined us, you could have become strong" he says as he pulls the trigger on his gun. In a flash of light, Marco's gun it cut in half.

"WH…" he couldn't finish as a slash across his chest appears and he falls to the ground. The other X-laws watch him fall and they see Naruto gone.

"I warned him" says a voice from behind them and they turn, it was Naruto. In his hand was the same sword from before except this one had a blade, a blade made of silver light.

"Claimh Solais…The Sword of Light from Irish mythology….my OS" he says as he looks at them, the same fire that was in Kanna's eyes burned in his.

"Drop you're weapons or I'll break them" he says and the X-laws drop them, not because he told them to but from the massive amount of spiritual power coming from him. The swords blade dispersed itself and Kanna re-appeared. Naruto walks over towards the Maiden and kneels in front of her again.

"I'm sorry for attacking you're 2nd in command Maiden-sama" he says as looks down at the ground.

"Rise" she says and Naruto does so.

"It is you're choice to kill or not, as long as you help us achieve peace in the world you may join us" she says and the Iron maidens face closes.

"Yes Maiden-sa…" he gets cut off by the maiden

"Jeanne, it feels weird for my husband to call me master" she says from inside the Iron Maiden and Naruto smiles.

"Yes…..Jeanne"

R&R


	3. Sorry

Ok word to all my other readers out there, I'm sorry for not posting anything new in some time….very sorry. I've had major writers block and I have been doing my best to write new chapters. I will try to get some new ones out but with the way my mind goes……it might be a bit longer. And to anyone who hasn't already seen it before, I am putting up for adoption my "Rhythm of Fire" story. But please, only E-mail me if you have actually written a Naruto story. I won't let someone who's only written Pokemon stories or someone who hasn't even written anything take it. I know I sound like a prick right now but I want to give my story to someone who will make it better than I could ever. I'm ending this now cause I'm starting to sound like Foamy the Squirrel, which I don't own, so please be patient and please someone adopt my story………BUT ONLY IF YOU HAVE WRITTEN A NARUTO STORY BEFORE!!

Thank you


End file.
